Bare Chested Ranger
by KbellaManoso
Summary: Response to xoc13 challenge. Ranger asks for Stephanie's help. Will they both end up with what they want most?
1. Chapter 1

**Bare Chested Ranger**

**Just noticed the challenge issued by xoc13 to use "bare chested Ranger bathing under the sun." It sounds like fun.****As always all plum universe characters belong to JE I just appreciate getting to play with them.** All mistakes are mine as this is un-betaed. Please review.  


Stephanie unconsciously tapped the first class airline ticket against her lip, deep in thought and not paying attention to her surroundings. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Tank spoke behind her. His voice resembled a low rumble as the big man in black cargos and t-shirt that looked like it had been painted on his massive, muscled chest, gingerly touched her shoulder with his fingertips. "Steph?"

He wasn't sure whether he should be concerned or amused about her distracted state.

A couple of hours ago he had approached her at the bonds office with an offer he was sure she couldn't refuse. There was a lull in Trenton activity due to the February snow. Vinnie hadn't bailed anybody out in more than two week so that meant no low level bonds for Stephanie and Lula to chase. It was just as well, Stephanie's latest POS Honda barely got her to the bonds office on this cold morning.

Steph had tripped and nearly fallen face first on the un-shoveled walk in front of the office. Lula happened to be strutting up behind her in her new, almost Spigas and caught her friend by the back of the jacket as she stumbled forward. Both women wobbled and slid but managed to stay upright. Steph was relieved to see Connie had picked up a box of doughnuts on her way in and had them perched on the edge of her desk. Money was tight right now between rent and paying off Christmas purchases and no money was coming in. Steph had food for Rex but her cupboards were bare. Embarrassed, she had kept mostly to herself lately except for several dinners at her parents.

She couldn't decide if the free meal was worth the lectures from her mother about quitting her job and settling down with that "wonderful, young man Joseph Morelli." Joe was known around town as the Italian Stallion of the Burg. In his younger years he lived up to his nickname bedding half the women in the tri-state area, including a teenage Stephanie. He was still a great looking guy, but had grown up and was looking to settle down and start a family. He had a stable job as a detective for Trenton PD; a house his aunt willed to him and a big, orange dog named Bob. He was a real catch in the Burg and he loved Stephanie, so few people in town could understand why they were not already married.

Stephanie and Joe were in an off again stage of their rocky relationship and she had no desire to go back to on again. While she loved him; she was realizing she wasn't IN love with him and certainly not ready to marry him, not now, not ever. Yes, it was best that they had ended it. It didn't matter that no one else could see that. She hoped Ranger could see that this time is different; she would not be going back to Joe or trying to repair a relationship that wasn't working-that would never work because she was in love with HIM. Ranger was her best friend, her mentor, her hero, her one time lover and her someday.

Stephanie was savoring her second Boston crème with a moan as the bell on the bonds office door rang and Tank glided through it. He nodded toward Lula and Connie, "Miss Lula, Miss Connie." He paused in front of Stephanie and asked if he could speak with her outside. She nodded, grabbed her coat and purse and followed him out to the Explorer he was driving. He opened the passenger side door and helped her inside where it was warm and they had some privacy to talk.

"What's up big guy?" she asked licking some frosting off her lip. "Ranger has been out of town for a while," he started. Steph nodded wondering where he was, not sure if he was in the wind or just at another Rangeman location. She felt pretty sure he wasn't in the wind or he would have told her. "We got a tip on skip and he went to track the scumbag down." "Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked, "Do you need me to run some searches or something?"

"Not this time. We need you to go undercover with Rangeman to get this guy." "Me? Why me? I'd probably be more of a liability than a help Tank."

"That's not true. You have good instincts that compliment his. Ranger tracked this guy down but Hanlin is working a couple's cruise and Rangeman needs you to partner with him. You would pretend to be a couple to get on this cruise and get close to him. You can apprehend him at the end of the trip once you gain his trust. Hanlin is a slippery one.

"If Ranger wants my help why didn't he just ask me himself?" She asked chewing on her lip.

Tank grinned thinking how well suited these two were for each other if only they'd get together already. He pressed 1 on his phone and handed it to her.

Ranger answered immediately. "Ranger?" she asked softly. "Yeah Babe, are you coming? I need your help. Please?" She sighed knowing that she would against her better judgment knowing that her heart was likely to get broken in the process. She would follow him anywhere and help him no matter the cost. Her thoughts turned to all the times he had gone way above and beyond for her and told her there was no price for what they gave each other. She suddenly understood that. "Babe? You still there?"

She cleared the lump from her throat to answer. "Yes, I am here." "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Yes. I assume you already have everything arranged?" she said finally getting control of her emotions.

"Of course. Tank will set you up and get you to me. And Babe?" "Yes Ranger?" "Thank you, I can't wait for you to get here." Click. She looked at the phone a minute and handed it back to Tank. "Can the guys watch Rex?" Tank smiled. "Yep, they are looking forward to teaching him some tricks." Stephanie laughed and shook her head. "Pretty confident I'd agree huh?"

"More like optimistic," he said, "I've got everything arranged."

They watched as a snow plow sprayed dirty snow all over her car. Tank chuckled. "You and your lousy luck, how about I give you a ride?" She grunted but agreed, thankful for the opportunity to get out of town and somewhere else for a while. Hopefully she was going someplace warm.

"Ella packed you a bag and had the rest sent over to Rangeman Miami. If you need anything you can get it there."

They drove in silence to the airport. Tank parked and walked her inside. A couple across the lobby locked in a passionate embrace caught her eye and Stephanie got lost in her thoughts. She jumped when Tank tapped her shoulder.

"Don't even say it," Steph groaned as Tank's enormous hands rested on her shoulders to steady her. "I know, I know, I should be more aware of my surroundings!"

His lips curled up into a half smile. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"What is it then?" she asks a little more harshly than she had intended. This time he couldn't hold in his amusement and pulled her into his hard chest laughing as he hugged her tight. He hoped that his best friend and partner was going to step up and pull his head out his ass and claim this feisty woman as his own.

"I was going to ask if you needed anything," he said. "Oh, ummm…I don't think so," she said, "I trust you."

Tank nodded and handed her bag to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bare Chested Ranger Ch. 2**

**Thank you for your responses. Please continue to review! I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

The flight was uneventful and Stephanie was thankful for that. She enjoyed the cushiony seats in first class, they felt like a whole body hug. She never was a good flier but between the seats and the first class amenities she managed to distract herself with thoughts of Ranger. She wondered what Ranger's plan was and why he had chosen to work with her instead of Jeanne Ellen who was a stronger partner. What had Tank said? "You have good instincts that compliment Rangers." Her spidey sense had helped him several times in the past. Ranger trusts her and her gut instincts. The thoughts of Ranger calmed her to the point she forgot she was on a plane and dozed off.

Before she knew it, the flight attendant was waking her and soon she was exiting the plane. Stephanie was met by a familiar face. A huge grin erupted across her face seeing the sign that read "Miss Plum." She raced to the man holding the sign and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Silvio! How are you?"

He laughed and hugged her tight. "I'm good Steph, how are you?"

She pulled away and he picked up her carry on bag. "Any more bags?" he asked. She shook her head no and they headed out. "So, you didn't answer my question," Silvio prompted, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good now, it is so nice here!" she smiled climbing into the passenger side of the black Explorer and grinning at the palm trees swaying in the light breeze against blue skies. This weather was a world away from Trenton right now. She hoped Ella had packed her some shorts and skirts. Maybe a bikini too she might be able to visit the beach.

"Are we headed to Rangeman?" she asked after a few minutes on the road. "Nope, my orders are to pick you up and deliver you and your bags to the Boss's house."

"Bags?" she asks looking at him like he was crazy, he had carried her one bag. "Yeah, what you came in with and the stuff Ella had sent to the office."

"Oh...Wait, did you say you are taking me to Ranger's HOUSE?" she gasped, her mind reeling.

Silvio chuckled and signaled to get into the right hand lane. "Yeah. The cruise doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon so he said to bring you to the house and you'd go from there. I believe he is driving you two the shipyard and we'll pick up his car from there. I would guess he needs some time to brief you on your covers too." Silvio watched her out of the corner of his eye wondering if she was going to hyperventilate

.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Stephanie was deep in her thoughts and Silvio was OK with the silence.

Stephanie's eyes got wide when they approached the gate. He slid a special card into a slot, punched in a code and the enormous iron gate opened. They drove down a long driveway and stopped in front of a large two story house that looks like a mansion but by Miami standards was a modest home. Stephanie sat in awe for a moment, unable to move. Is this the batcave she wondered. Silvio chuckled quietly to himself and walked around to open her door. She hopped out and stood for a moment just taking in the the modern looking white home. There appeared to be three small garages. She wondered if he had fancy cars in each of them. Silvio grabbed the bags and unlocked the front door. He set the bags in the foyer and when he stepped back outside he found Stephanie walking slowly toward the house, eyes wide and mouth open in awe. He wondered if the guys were watching this on the monitors back at the office. He knew that the front and fence line had cameras but that was it so Ranger could have some privacy yet feel secure enough to relax.

Silvio escorted her inside and saw a note sitting on the small table near the entrance. He saw the word Babe written in Ranger's handwriting and handed it to her. "I need to get back. Do you need anything before I leave?" he asked. Stephanie touched the letters on the top of the note and shook her head. "Thanks," she said quietly and looked back down at the pristine white linen paper. "No problem," Silvio said and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Have fun! There is bathroom down the hall to the right if you want to freshen up," he said and palmed his keys and slipped out the front door locking it behind him.

Stephanie turned the paper over in her hand and unfolded it to read what Ranger had written.

_Babe,_

_I am so glad you are here. Slip into your suit and meet me out back on the beach._

_R._

She went to her carry on and sure enough Ella had packed her a coral colored bikini. She followed Silvio's directions to the bathroom and moaned when she saw how beautiful it was. She set the bikini on the counter and ran her hand over the counter top and looked at the small shower. This must be the extra bathroom she thought to herself, fighting the urge to look around the house. No, she wanted to see Ranger and he would show her around later she decided. She was glad she had gone through the whole primping and grooming regimen this morning even though in Trenton there was little chance anyone was going to see her in less than a parka.

As usual, Ella had chosen perfectly. Stephanie grinned at the perfect fit. She didn't look half bad. She hoped Ranger would agree as she grabbed a towel and headed in the direction she assumed would lead her out to the back. She found herself in the large spacious, very modern kitchen and walked up to the refrigerator. Pulling the door open she found fresh fruit and vegetables, as well as what looked like fish and stuff for breakfast. A couple of bottles of wine were chilling and a whole case of bottled water. She grabbed two and headed out the back door off the kitchen.

The sea air filled her lungs and the sound of the surf crashing the shore instantly calmed her. She closed her eyes a moment and just breathed in the peaceful atmosphere. As she neared the beach she saw him. He was walking out of the water, his skin glistening in the sun. She felt the tell-tale tingle in the back of her neck and he looked up just as she reached up to rub it. Ranger smiled and headed toward her. He stopped by a pair of Adirondack chairs that faced the water and watched her walk toward him. He grabbed a towel off the chair and wrapped it around his waist hoping to hide the reaction that his wet trunks wouldn't; seeing her in the bikini. She was just a few feet away when a breeze caught her hair and blew her wild curls around her face. "You made it," he said with a smile closing the gap between them and pulling her into his arms hugging her tight.

Stephanie thought she might pass out so she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face in his neck. He smelled of Bulgari, the sea and Ranger- an intoxicating combination that sent a current of electricity between her legs.

Ranger savored the feel of her in his arms but wondered why she was so quiet, it was very unlike his Babe to not say anything. He pulled away and looked at her. "Babe?" he said, his eyes trailing up her body before finding hers. "You OK?" She nodded, handed him a water bottle and settled into a chair trying desperately to regain control of her hormones. Damn those Hungarian hormones she thought as she took a big swig of water.

Ranger sat down in the chair next to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles. "Please tell me what is going on." After what seemed like an eternity to him, she spoke. "Is this the batcave?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "No Babe, but if you think you can handle it when we finish this case I'll take you there." This time he kissed her palm and then intertwined their fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bare Chested Ranger Ch. 3**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments! Please keep 'em coming! ;) This was originally going to be a short, one-shot but as usual my muse had other ideas :) Hope you enjoy it.**

_Ranger sat down in the chair next to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles. "Please tell me what is going on." After what seemed like an eternity to him, she spoke. "Is this the batcave?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "No Babe, but if you think you can handle it when we finish this case I'll take you there." This time he kissed her palm and then intertwined their fingers._

The touch of his lips on her palm sent a new bolt of electricity through her. Inside she mulled over his words; part of her doing an internal happy dance the other being cautious to protect her heart.

Ranger reached under his chair and pulled out a tube of sunscreen. "Let's get some sunscreen on you," he said, pulling her hand and urging her up. She turned around and shivered when the cool lotion touched her skin. Ranger's touch was gentle, his skin hot as he slowly applied a generous coating of protection over her shoulders and down her back. His touch sent a shiver through her body and she moaned softly closing her eyes. He worked the lotion down her back and around and partially under the bottoms of her suit working his way down her legs.

"OK," he said giving her a wolf grin, "Now the front". She grabbed the tube from him. "I can do that!" she said knowing her hormones were way too stirred up to withstand that.

"Spoil sport," he grinned and sat back down.

Stephanie applied the lotion liberally to her skin making sure to get everything. She didn't want to start out her time in the sun by burning. When she was done she grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled, paused to get more traction in the sand and pulled again trying to get him to his feet. He sat there amused with the efforts before rising to his feet. She guided his hips turning him around and began applying lotion to his back and shoulders. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

She carefully worked the cool lotion into his rich mocha skin noticing how much paler her hand looked next to him. She bent to put lotion on his calves and thought how unfair it is that his suit covered so much- she didn't get to touch more of him. Ranger chuckled. "Damn ESP" she mumbled.

She stepped around in front of him and smoothed lotion on his chest. Her fingers working slowly over him. She covered his pecs and down his washboard abs and traced the grooves of his hips to the edge of his low hung board shorts. She pushed him gently toward the chair and applied lotion to the fronts of his legs.

His voice startled her. "What about my face?" he asked. "Ohh," she gasped standing up quickly and applying some lotion to her hand and rubbing it on her other hand before bringing them gently to his cheeks. Her fingertips traced up over his forehead and she noticed a tiny line that dared to form there. She smoothed the lotion down his temples. His dark eyes on her threatened to discombobulate her composure. She dragged her eyes to her hands and what they were doing. Ranger's hands found her hips; to steady her he told himself but knew he really just wanted to touch her. Her fingers smoothed lotion over both his cheeks simultaneously then down his jaw and over his chin. She rubbed the lotion over his full lower lip with the pad of her right thumb then over his full upper lip. Oh what the man could do with his lips she thought to herself and her face flushed. She jerked away and sat down in her chair quickly "This sun is heavenly," she said hoping he didn't notice her state.

As much as he'd like to escalate this moment he decided he better take things slow, they would have plenty of time together this week. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. Steph watched him closely turning slightly in her chair to admire the way his skin glistened in the sun. There is nothing quite like the view of a bare chested Ranger bathing under the sun.

**A/N: I debated on whether to end the chapter here as the visual of a bare chested Ranger bathing under the sun deserves a pause, a moment; if you will…I know I needed a moment to appreciate the view! ;)**

**OK, fellow Babes, we'll continue on when you're ready. :)**

Steph couldn't help herself. She could not take her eyes off him. If you looked up perfection in the dictionary Ranger's picture would be there, she was just sure of it. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Babe, you're staring," he said without opening his eyes. "But… HOW did you know?" she gasped turning in her chair. "Wait, never mind, you're Batman." That got a laugh out of him and he opened his eyes to look at her. "No, I'm just a man."

He got an idea. "You up for a little fun?" "Sure," she said, "what did you have in mind?" He loved that she was game for most anything. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he instructed and jogged up toward the house and disappeared. She settled back in her chair and admonished herself for not playing it cool.

Ranger went to the shed and returned with two boogie boards. "Ever boogie boarded Babe?" She shook her head no and he grinned. "Want to learn?" She looked at him skeptically. "Are there sharks?" she asked. "We'll stay close to shore," he assured her. She trusted him with her life so why should this be any different? She shrugged and grabbed a board out of his fingers. He laughed. "That's my Babe," he said dropping his board and following her to the water's edge.

The water was warm lapping around their ankles. He wrapped the strap around her wrist and walked her out until they were both standing in water that came to about their thighs. He showed her where to hold the board and instructed her to lie on her stomach on the edge of the board and let the incoming wave take her to shore just to get a feel for it. She did as he instructed feeling a rush as the wave picked her and the board up and carried them at a comfortable pace toward the shore. By the time she bottomed out she was grinning from ear to ear. She looked up and saw Ranger grinning back at her from the water. She picked up the colorful board and raced back to him. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Proud of ya, Babe. You looked good out there." He released her and lead her out to deeper water. The water coming just above her waist he wrapped his arms around her grabbing the board. "Ok, when I tell you, jump up and we'll meet the wave," he said.

They watched the waves coming in and when one was ready to sweep over them he yelled "Jump". They connected with the wave, his body covering hers as they sailed toward the shore. Between the wave and Ranger pressed against her, her senses were on overload. She shifted slightly and the board tipped just enough to send them both crashing with a thud into the sand. She landed sprawled on her back on top of Ranger who by this time was laughing. His laugh was like music to her ears and she started laughing too.

Stephanie rolled over; her body still spread out over his and grinned down at him. "Thank you," she said. "Any time Babe." Just as he was about to ask if she was hungry her stomach growled loudly. "Time to feed the beast," he said getting up and pulling her up with him. They gathered their stuff and headed up toward the house, each lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bare Chested Ranger Ch. 4**

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. **

Stephanie watched as Ranger moved around his kitchen with ease. She marveled at how comfortable he seemed there. He sliced vegetables and assembled turkey wraps for each of them on whole wheat tortillas and placed them on plates.

"You're staring again," he grinned not looking up.

"Sorry, just seeing another side of you, I guess," she said.

"I imagine we'll see a lot of sides of each other we hadn't seen before. You up for the challenge?"

She didn't know how to answer that. She had no idea what she was in for or what to expect.

He put the leftover ingredients away and shocked her by pulling out a small bag of chips to go with her plate. He sliced up an apple for himself and carried the plates to a cozy little bistro table out on the back deck. She grabbed some bottles of water from the fridge and followed him.

"So, what do you think Babe?" he asked.

She wiped her mouth on the paper napkin. "About what?"

"Anything." he said, "You're being so quiet. What do you think about being here, about seeing my house, about taking on this case, about anything?"

"That's a lot of stuff to think about Ranger," she said picking up her wrap and taking a bite. "MMM," she moaned, "This is really good."

Ranger smiled. "Thanks Babe."

Stephanie grabbed her bag of chips and jerked them open popping the bag and sending chips flying all over the table. Ranger chuckled and picked up the potato chip that landed on his plate and popped it into his mouth. Stephanie stared at him, mouth wide open in utter shock.

"Careful," he said, wolf grin beginning "Or I'll get ideas,' he said using his index finger under her chin to close her mouth. Her face began to pinken when she realized what he'd just implied making him chuckle again. "I'm sorry Babe, I couldn't resist." he picked up an apple slice and tossed it at her. She couldn't help but laugh when it hit her in the chest and slid between her breasts, wedging itself there. "Still getting ideas?" she asked with a wicked little grin. Rangers eyes fixed on what little was visible of his apple slice, "More than you know," he said trying to decide if he should follow his desire to go in after it. He picked up another chip near his plate and ate it deciding to change the subject as she fished the apple slice out of her top. He imagined using his tongue to retrieve it making sure to take his time and taste the skin surrounding it and hearing the little moans he knew would escape her lips. He felt a twitch in his board shorts and stifled a groan.

"Not a temple day?" she asked tossing the apple back at him.

"Hmm?" he said shaking his head to clear his mind as the apple bounced off toned chest back onto his plate."

"You ate potato chips." she stated. "That stuff'll kill ya, you know." she said happy to be able to use his words against him.

Ranger grinned and took her hand from across the table playing with her fingers. "I like to live dangerously," he said and winked bringing her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Stephanie's face flushed as the touch of his lips to her skin sent a current through her body. She pulled her hand back and dipped her head trying to regain composure.

Ranger picked up his wrap and took a big bite, silently pleased that he had such an effect on her.

"So," she said finally picking up her wrap again, "Tell me about this case." He got up from the table and went inside without a word. Stephanie paused mid-bite wondering what he was doing. Why did he get up and leave? Just as she started to panic Ranger returned with a file and set it down on the table.

"Shannessy Hanlin," He said sitting back down at the table. "Robbery and assaulting a police officer when he was arrested. He has successfully evaded re-capture so far with disguises and illusions."

"Illusions?" Steph asked raising both eyebrows. She had meant to raise just one but hadn't mastered that expression yet. Ranger's lips curls at the corners.

"He works as a magician- slash -illusionist and he is booked on this cruise as the entertainment under one of his aliases. It's a couple's cruise. We go in as a couple…" Couple was the last word Steph heard. Ranger watched as she got a faraway look then suddenly stiffened. He knew he had groundwork to lay with her before she'd believe he wanted to be with her for more than just a night of passion.

Stephanie didn't know yet but he had finally completed his contract. His life was his own now. He would never lead a run of the mill 9 to 5 life with the picket fence but he had finally come to the realization that she wasn't looking for that thanks to some rather blunt words from Tank recently.

Tank cornered him a couple of weeks ago. Ranger had returned to the truck where Tank was waiting outside the bonds office. Tank had seen his friend lead Stephanie into the alley and when they exited the semi-secluded area 10 minutes later, her lips looked swollen and she appeared a little dazed. Ranger's t-shirt had the distinct impression of Stephanie's small fist twisted into the front of it.

Tank smirked to himself and shook his head thinking how dumb this was for such a brilliant man. Did he really think no one knew what went on in those private _talks_?

"How's Bomber?" he asked. Ranger's face hardened and he gave him a glare that said drop it.

"No can do Rangeman," Tank said hitting the door locks so Ranger couldn't escape.

"Don't," Tank said, "I'm not afraid of you and its time you heard what I have to say!"

Ranger's blank face fell into place. Tank sighed heavily. Ranger wanted to stop him but knew it would do no good- the big guy would have his say. Truth is if Tank speaks it is usually wise to pay attention.

"You're my best friend," Tank began staring at the steering wheel that he was gripping a little too hard. "I've watched you for four years play cat and mouse with this woman. You rush to her aide, you assign men to her when you can't be there, you give her cars, and you make a point of personally picking up files from Vinnie just to see her. You visit her before and immediately after all missions and you pull her into the alley under the guise of talking and all but dry hump the woman." Ranger glares at him but Tank is undeterred. "You LOVE this woman. When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and admit it?!"

Tank was right and Ranger knew it. He also knew his friend wouldn't let excuses fly.

While Ranger mulled over how to respond Tank continued. "The cop is history this time," he said with a sigh. He turned in his seat to look at his partner.

"How do you know?" Ranger asked.

"Steph told Lula."

"And?" Ranger demanded, "Why is this time any different?"

"She caught him with Terri Gilman. You know she'll never forgive him for cheating. She'd never marry the cop anyway- she's hopelessly in love with your stupid ass!"

This caught Ranger's attention. His head whipped around, his eyes searched for answers; sure there must be some untold truth in Tank's face. "What makes you think that? They'll just get back together after he comes up with some lame excuse and her mom pressures her to forgive him. They always do."

"No," Tank stated emphatically. "She told Lula she doesn't love Morelli and that she can't have what she wants."

"What does she want?" Ranger asked before he could stop himself.

Tank rolled his eyes. "You know, for a brilliant tactical mind you sure can be dense. YOU dumbass, she wants YOU!" Tank shook his head. "Apparently Lula called her on what she said and demanded to know why she couldn't have what she wanted…" Tank paused gauging his friend's reaction.

"And?" Ranger demanded.

Tank smirked. "You willing to admit you love her?" He waited for a response. They sat in silence for a full, torturous, two minutes. "Alright," Ranger sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I love her, now what did she say?" Ranger hated that he felt like a teenage girl gossiping about the boys they liked but God help him he HAD to know what was going on with his Babe.

Tank chuckled. "I don't know about you Rangeman but I am not a teenage girl!"

Ranger scowled. Sometimes ESP wasn't such a good thing.

"What did Stephanie say?" Ranger demanded.

"OK, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Tank said. "She told Lula that you don't do relationships; that your love comes with a condom not a ring and that you had a chance and instead of taking it you sent her back to Morelli. There was something else about being entertainment...? I don't pretend to understand women, but I know how you feel about her and that shit confuses ME! Care to explain?"

"No."

"Might help."

"She deserves better than me."

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bullshit!"

Ranger just blinked in response waiting for Tank to continue.

"We all love Bomber but you have some cosmic connection with her- like you were really made for each other. I've seen it!" Tank shakes his head, "and if you tell anyone I uttered any of that I'll deny it!Ain't nobody taking my man card!"

They sat in silence again.

"My enemies are dangerous, Tank. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me," Ranger said quietly.

"We all have dangerous lives," Tank said thoughtfully. "I know both of you and she is safer _with_ you. Have you not noticed how much danger she can attract on her own? Dios man, I have been in less dangerous war zones than an afternoon catching skips with Bomber! I'm more worried more about you getting hurt from her crazy life than the other way around."

Ranger shifted in his seat. Tank looked up in time to see Stephanie walking toward the truck. She made circles with her wrist indicating for him to roll down the window. "Hey guys, everything OK?" She asked. Her blue eyes twinkled in curiosity. She watched Ranger's expression morph multiple times in the minute she had been standing there. He went from almost pained to serious to blank to gentle and inquisitive. "Yeah Babe, we were just talking," Ranger replied.

"Yeah right!" she snorted. "You. Two. Were. TALKING?" She raised both eyebrows skeptical of this explanation.

"You need something Bomber?" Tank asked.

"Nope," she said, "Just checking on you guys. It's not normal for you two to be parked out in front of the bonds office so long unless you were keeping an eye on me... and since I don't have any threats against me...I thought I'd make sure you guys didn't need something."

"Very thoughtful" Tank said grasping the keys and turning on the ignition, "But we're good-just had some business to take care of." Ranger tried the door handle but the locks were still engaged. He elbowed Tank sharply in the ribs. Tank grunted but did not disengage the locks. Stephanie noticed the interaction and made a mental note to figure out what is going on later.

"See ya later Bomber," Tank said, "We gotta go. Call if you need anything." Stephanie watched as the truck disappeared.

Ranger turned to Tank, "WTF?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bare Chested Ranger Ch. 5**

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews, they are always appreciated! Posting chapters can be nerve wrecking as you wait and hope people will respond. I hope the story entertains and touches you in some way. I am so thankful that your reviews entertain me and make me laugh and think. It is fun to experience your reactions as you read, to see what makes you laugh and what stands out to you. I look forward to your responses! So please by all means keep the reviews and comments coming!**

**When I quoted Ranger as saying "WTF?" last chapter, I meant it as he was saying the words not the text abbreviation. I don't speak verbally in text-speak so I won't encourage the characters to do so either ;). "WTF" just seemed like a less vulgar way of conveying the same thought. So if you see an abbreviation like that please assume the characters used the whole words. **

**Chapter 5**

Tank was silent for several minutes as he drove out by the park overlooking the duck pond. He put the truck in park and looked over at Ranger who was stewing on the events of a few minutes ago.

"You can be mad if you want but I saved you from yourself on this one." Tank finally said. "I know you. If this was a crisis situation you would be right in your element and I would defer to you, but this is emotional stuff and you need to wade through and examine the situation before you go off and say something else stupid to her."

Ranger glared at him.

Tank shrugged. "You want to explain the entertainment comment?"

Ranger hung his head and closed his eyes; sorry that such stupid words had left his mouth. He had thought it was a funny way to diffuse the situation at the time. Helping Stephanie all the time was turning into a very costly endeavor but he didn't care. He would do anything to keep her safe. He knew she'd be mortified to know how expensive helping her was and he didn't want her to stop asking for help.

He hadn't really meant the term "entertainment" as anything derogatory as he was now coming to realize she took it.

Tank sighed again. 'When had this mountain of a military man taken up sighing?' Ranger thought to himself. He caught himself rolling his eyes. Suddenly the realization that it was the influence of a certain curly haired, brunette from the Burg hit his conscious thought and he grinned.

Compared to the men, Stephanie is a tiny wisp of a thing. She is of average size compared to normal people but Rangemen were predominantly large and in phenomenal shape. He recalled a time that Tank was carrying her; the only thing visible of her was her wild curls under in his massive arms. The mere fact that she had such an influence on a building full of bad-ass men made him smile.

"You realize by calling her a "line item under entertainment" and not explaining what you meant, you devalued her. She took it to mean that all she was to us is a form of cheap entertainment that we laugh at or have no other use for or care about.

I knew the day I met her that she was changing your world and ours. She has brightened all of Rangeman. She brings laughter and lightness into some downright depressing days. So you'll have to pardon me when I tell you that it pisses me off that you'd tell her she was entertainment for your men! That little girl brought you back to life. Hell, you actually have a human side again!"

"I know," Ranger said quietly.

"You don't fix this soon and _REALLY_ make her your woman, you'll lose her forever. Everyman at Rangeman will take turns handing you your ass, then form a line outside her door to try and take the place you screwed up and lost!"

Ranger hung his head. After a minute of silence he spoke quietly. "What do I do? How do I fix this Tank? I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"You tell her what you just told me," Tank said. "Tell her you love her, no qualifiers."

Ranger winced remembering the string of qualifiers he had used over the years trying to protect his heart. He told himself time and time again she was better off with someone who could give her what he couldn't. "How can I do that Tank? You know I'll never be the white picket fence, 9 to 5, Burg guy."

Tank snorted. "Do you ever listen to her? When has Steph ever said she wanted to live her parents' or her sister's life?" Tank pauses watching a pair of ducks swim on the pond in front of them. Ranger has no response.

"Exactly," Tank chuckles. "You know, until this moment I didn't realize why you two had such a hard time getting together-especially since you both really want to be. I always just thought it was you being too dense to see what you have right in front of you."

Ranger glared at him.

"Hear me out here," Tank said. Ranger motioned with his hand for him to continue.

"She doesn't see your actions for what they are; instead she puts her belief in your words. Your seriously messed up words. You on the other hand don't listen to her words instead focusing on her actions of bending to the Burg's, and her mother's will and going back to the cop time and time again. From your words alone there is no chance for her to be anything more to you than a fuck buddy. My guess is her Burg upbringing makes that really hard for her to reconcile especially since she loves you.

Thing is, if she had the words from you and she showed you the actions-you two would be together now and nothing but your dumb egos could pull you apart!"

Ranger wanted to get mad at his best friend but something in what he said resonated with him. Could he be right? Ranger wondered to himself.

Ranger filled Stephanie in on more details of the case as they finished their lunches.

"What would you like to do this afternoon Babe?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, "What are my options?"

Ranger grinned. "Well, we could go back down to the beach; we could boogie board some more or I could give you a tour of the house and get you settled in. I'd like to take you to dinner tonight and maybe a little dancing."

Stephanie's eyes lit up at the mention of dancing. "I haven't been dancing in ages," she said excitedly snapping out of her funk. She had decided at that moment to make the most of her time with Ranger. She would show him what he could have and what they could have together. If he still wouldn't have a relationship with her after this week, at least she would have some incredible memories to keep her warm at night.

She recalled her conversation with Lula a couple weeks ago. Lula had pushed her to admit she loved Ranger and not Joe. She had demanded Stephanie explain why she had not pursued a relationship with Ranger. "White girl, that man loves you. It shows in the way he looks at you- like you are the only woman in the world," Lula said. "He's always touching you and looking for ways to be near you."

"He just wants me to warm his bed,"Steph replied.

Lula rolled her eyes and bonked Stephanie in the forehead, V8 style. "All them concussions scramble your brain or was it all them Batman kisses in the alley?"

Stephanie's eyes grew huge.

"Oh please," Lula said, "You come back all dazed, lips swollen and smelling like the man from your _talks._ Not that it is bad way to smell; if I didn't have my Tankie then I'd wanna smell like Batman too. That man of yours is _FINE _honey. And if he wasn't head over heels into you girl, he might notice all the women falling all over themselves and walking into walls at the sight of him."

"But he doesn't do relationships."

"Where'd you come up with that ridiculous conclusion?"

Stephanie bristled at the comment. "For your information," she spat, "He told me flat out his life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"Huh, well it don't and if you haven't noticed neither does yours! It don't mean you can't have one! Maybe he is just waiting to see if you'll get back with supercop again."

"You know I'm not going back to him, Lula."

"I know that, but does Batman?"

Stephanie shrugged.

Lula ignored her snippy tone. "Well, unless you make a change, why do you expect him to? You ain't gonna ever know if you don't take a chance girl!"

"Earth to Babe," Ranger said gently touching her face and bringing her chin up with his finger.

"Huh?" Stephanie blinked and looked up into his chocolate eyes. Seizing the moment she reached out pulled him to her with a hand on the back of his neck and on her tippie toes kissed his luscious lips thoroughly. He slipped his arms around her returning the kiss that left them both breathless.

"Mmm," he murmured softly resting his forehead against hers, "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," she said.

"Well, I can't argue with that," he grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Anything else you want to do?" He asked.

"Yeah," she grinned ducking under his arm and racing for the discarded boogie boards and racing toward the beach with him hot on her trail.


End file.
